


Willing Victim

by rogersrabbit



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Filmmaker Colin Morgan, Fluff and Crack, France - Freeform, French Singer Ben Whishaw, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersrabbit/pseuds/rogersrabbit
Summary: After a rough viewing with critics earlier in the day, he needed a drink. That’s how he met Ben.





	Willing Victim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redeyedwrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/gifts).



> Inspired by Colin Morgan playing lead role in the indie film _[Benjamin](https://colinmorganwebsite.wordpress.com/2017/10/04/colinmorgan-as-benjamin-film/)_ , and my burning desire to assist Isaac in his pursuits of becoming a [sexy ghost](https://tempestdreamin.tumblr.com/post/166208710094/).
> 
> No fact checking was done. Please enjoy your crack responsibly.

Colin’s been touring film festivals with his movie in the hopes of being invited to show at Cannes. After a rough viewing with critics earlier in the day, he needed a drink. That’s how he met Ben.

The raspy voice singing in French catches him, has him looking to the stage. What he sees has him mesmerized. From the long, skinny fingers which dance over the piano keys, to his entrancing smile. He can't look away from him. 

* * *

Ben notices a man staring at him, he winks at him, and goes back to playing on the piano, singing about finding love when all hope was lost. His eyes stray back to him, especially when the song talks about the new lover; almost as if he's singing it to him.

When the song is over, Ben takes his break and heads to the bar, aware of his eyes following him. He smiles a bit to himself as he feels him come up to him.

The Irish lilt to the man's voice as he introduces himself catches him by surprise, but he loves the voice, can't help but think how their voices would sound in a duet. Of course blending together with this _Colin_ would be a welcome end to his night.

He invites him to sit in the next to him on the piano for his next song. He can tell Colin is nervous and laces their fingers.

"You'll be alright darling. You will be with me, no?"

As they walk up he notices Colin is a little taller, _maybe just tall enough he could lay his head on those lovely shoulders and kiss his neck…_ no he mustn't get distracted by his hopes for later.

Back on stage he tells the crowd that his new friend will be joining him for the next song. He spares a look at Colin. He knows just the song.

He can tell as soon as he starts that the man is familiar.

_"Right from the start, you stole my heart…”_

Colin's face pinks, but when he sees me looking he smiles, a small shy thing, his floppy hair covering one eye.

When it's his turn to sing, Colin seems to be unable to look away from me and places one of his hands on my knee.

The song is now for us, the crowd disappears.

* * *

When the song ends, he lets his hand settle on top of Colin's. 

Distantly, he hears people clapping. All that matters is keeping his eyes on the man before him.

"Would you like to get out of here?"

He doesn't know where he got the boldness, but he when Colin instantly gives a nod the nerves that were building disappear completely.

He doesn't know what is driving them together, but he’s willing enjoy the moment as it is.

* * *

Exiting the small club, his folly in not bringing more than his scarf is apparent.

Colin the gentleman he is, notices his shiver and wraps an arm around him and holds him close. Colin is surprisingly warm for being so lithe, he nestles close.

Walking on the streets, with the bright lights from the night life shining on them, he turns into the arm and kisses the neck he wanted to earlier.

Colin stops walking immediately.

"Was that too soo–”

Colin's kiss interrupts him.

One of his hands settles on Colin's shoulders but the other moves to his back to pull him closer. He feels his hair being tugged at that, and moans into their kiss, opening his mouth.

Eventually he pulls pack. Warm pants fogging the air in front of his face.

"My place is not far. We can continue somewhere warmer, perhaps?"

A small, happy, laugh from Colin proceeds his assent.

He cuddles close again, despite how warm his body now feels, and starts walking them to his place.


End file.
